


How to (try to) Train Your Kurogane to Be Excited for Snoggletog

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Mommy and Daddy's World Hopping - Between the Pages [20]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe, Snoggletog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snoggletog in Berk is well underway, and Kurogane's being as unfestive as a man without a dragon (which was unfair because Ginryuu was so excited that he'd come to wake <i>Fai </i>up early this morning!).</p><p> </p><p><i>How to Train Your Dragon </i> fandom fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to (try to) Train Your Kurogane to Be Excited for Snoggletog

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched _Gift of the Night Fury_ for the first time a few weeks ago and this was immediately where my mind went with the prompt of "KuroFai. Dragons." for my CLAMP Secret Santa. [Caf2Hot4U](http://caf2hot4u.tumblr.com), I wasn't sure if you were into this fandom and asking _too_ in depth would have been a giveaway. xD That's why I did two. I hope you like this one, too~
> 
> I do not own _How to Train Your Dragon_ or _Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle_. Thanks for reading!

_"This is Berk._

_Boasting the kind of fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The one upside is our annual holiday. We call it ‘Snoggletog’. Why we chose such a stupid name still remains a mystery. But with the war long over and dragons living among us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember."_

The sun had barely risen, the day was cold as ice, and Fai knelt impatiently next to Kurogane's bedside, near ten seconds away from jumping on the bed to wake the man up.

"Kuro-sleepy~"

"... Mm..."

"Kuro-snore!" Fai shoved at Kurogane's leg. "Wake up!"

Kurogane jumped, sitting quickly. The bed squeaked in protest, and the blankets tangled around the man's arms as he looked around blearily. "... What the hell d'you want, Fai?"

"We have to fly!" Fai leaned his elbows against the bed. "Our dragons are waiting for us."

"..." Kurogane stared at him for a moment and then turned away to yawn. "Yeah, I know. Gotta get dressed," he muttered, kicking the blankets away.

Fai fell back on his butt, sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Kuro-lazy's moving slowly today. Ginryuu came down to wake _me_ up!"

Kurogane glanced back. "Did he? Sorry. Was helping with the tree late last night."

"Oh well~ I was awake, anyway. Magi got me up early."

"Doesn't she always?"

"Yeah, but I think she knows. That Snoggletog is tomorrow!" Fai clasped his hands over his kneecaps, smiling. "Speaking of which, where's Kuro-pippi's helmet at?? They'll be no presents if you don't put out your helmet!"

"Yeah, right," Kurogane muttered.

"Hmm." Fai tapped his cheek in thought, and grinned at Kurogane from across the room. "Although, your helmet isn't big enough..."

"Don't even say you got me-"

"Your present is me~" Fai interrupted.

Kurogane scowled over his shoulder. "Return it."

"Hey!" Fai bounded to his feet and over to Kurogane. "That's not very nice Kuro-grouchy!" He reached out to wrap his arm around Kurogane's currently bare torso, and was immediately swatted away with a crumpled up shirt.

"If you're about to put cold hands on me, I'll make you eat that tree outside!" Kurogane snapped.

Fai laughed and bounded back to the door, flipping the hood of his heavy coat up. "Hurrrrrry, Kuro-slowpoke! We'll be waiting outside!" He pushed the fur out of his eyes and after a grumbled agreement from Kurogane and another grin, Fai headed back outside to keep the dragons company.

"He's comin', Ginryuu~" he called, waving at the dragon waiting nearby. "We'll fly in a minu-ah!" He was suddenly swept off his feet and he went tumbling with a whirl of black and leathery hide against his skin. The trilling in his ear and the harried voice in the distance gave away what - _who_ \- it was, though.

"Hi, Toothless," Fai laughed, when they had stopped rolling and he was pinned on the ground beneath the gentle press of Toothless's paw. He reached up to scratch the underside of the dragon's chin. "Ready for Snoggletog?"

The bouncing that nearly knocked the breath out of Fai again was dragon for _yes! yes! yes!_ , Fai was certain.

"Toothless!" Hiccup skidded to a halt next to them, gasping for breath. "Didn't I tell you not to tackle people! Ughh, you... _dragon_!" He braced his hands on his knees.

Fai turned his head to smile at Hiccup. "Morning, Hiccup! Have you already been out?"

"Yeah. But _someone's_ still excitable..." He gave Toothless the side eye as the Night Fury bounded away from Fai, and over to greet Ginryuu and Magi.

Fai laughed, accepting Hiccup's hand to help him sit up. "He's excited for Snoggletog!"

"He's excited about something," Hiccup chastised, but there was nothing but fondness in his eyes as he looked over at his dragon.

"Fai?" Kurogane stepped out, fingers clumsy over the buttons on his coat. "What's going on?"

"Kuro-pii! There you are!" Fai got back onto his feet. "I'm fine! Toothless just startled me is all!"

Ginryuu perked up at his owner's voice and padded over, ducking low to press his head against Kurogane's face.

"Yeah, good morning to you, too," Kurogane muttered, stroking his fingers against the dragon's hide.

Fai watched with a smile on his face. One of the most fascinating things was watching Kurogane interact with his dragon, because Kurogane had this nasty little habit of pretending that he _didn't_ care for things. Very macho, that Kurogane. Nothing made him happy or sad. But Fai (and everyone else in Berk) knew that that wasn't true, so watching Kurogane drop his guard just a tiny bit when he interacted with Ginryuu was worth any trouble.

 _Course_ Kurogane dropped that guard when he and Fai were in bed together, too, but that~ was a different~ story~

"Oh, Fai! Kurogane!"

"Morning, Astrid!" Fai waved.

"Oh. No." Hiccup spun back to Fai. "Don't drink the-"

"Do you guys want some yaknog?" Astrid asked, holding out a pitcher. "I tweaked the recipe a little since last Snoggletog, it's got different dragon's milk and-"

Hiccup was shaking his head behind Astrid, and Fai was _way_ ahead of them both. "No, thank you!" he announced, and if he took an actual step back, well. He remembered the day he'd spent curled into himself in Kurogane's bed the day he'd made the mistake of trying Astrid's yaknog before.

No one told her that it was disgusting. How could you say that to someone like Astrid, especially when she was looking at you so expectantly? It was just unspoken that no one should drink it. News traveled fast in Berk (the food poisoning had, too).

"Getting ready to fly," he amended, adding on quickly so not to hurt her feelings. "I still get air sick if I eat before I fly!" It wasn't a lie, and he was thankful for that excuse.

"Kurogane, would you-"

"No."

"Hiccup-"

"Oh, look, there's mistletoe!" Fai interrupted, pointing to the awning above Hiccup and Astrid. (There was mistletoe everywhere. Fai was responsible for most of it, not that anyone knew or needed to know that.)

"Ooh." Astrid leaned over and kissed Hiccup's cheek. "There you go!" Hiccup went red.

Toothless perked up. And then came bounding over, wiggling between Astrid and Hiccup and pressing his face into Hiccup's.

"No, Toothless, no, no, no- _argh_! Dragon slobber!" Hiccup wrinkled his nose, shaking saliva from his hands. "I am _not_ gonna get that out, _again_!"

"Oh, there's Syaoran and Sakura," Astrid said. "I'll go ask them if they want some of this!"

"Oh, _no_." Fai pressed his hand over his mouth. "Sakura can't turn anyone down."

"Yeah, I know, and I don't know how to tell Astrid to give this yaknog thing up," Hiccup said lowly. "Toothless, go after her and don't let Sakura drink that!"

Toothless wagged his tail and took off, following Astrid.

Hiccup blew his hair out of his face. "I'm gonna go with them. See you later, Fai, Kurogane."

"Have fun~" Fai waved. He turned around to Kurogane and the dragons. "Are we ready to fly now?"

"Fine by me." Kurogane patted Ginryuu. "Head to the stables, we'll be there in a minute."

"You too, Magi!" Fai waved as the two dragons flew bounded off and then up to fly the rest of the way, nipping playfully at each other as they went.

Kurogane stuck his hands in his pockets. "Come on."

"Hey, wait!"

Kurogane looked over. "What?"

"C' _mere_!"

"Tch. What a pain." And yet, Kurogane slouched over, looking down at him expectantly. "I thought we were going flying."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we are!"

"Whaddya want?"

Fai grinned, pointed up. "We're under the mistletoe!"

Kurogane looked up, and then down, and gave Fai what could only be described as... the stink eye. And Fai chuckled and reached out his hands. "Come on, Kuro-lover!"

"You put one more sprig of that up, Fai, so help me..." Kurogane growled, although it didn't stop him from leaning down and pecking his lips against Fai's.

Which was definitely _not_ near enough.

Fai grabbed ahold of Kurogane's scarf and jerked him close when he tried to pull away. Ignoring the sharp burst of air pulled from Kurogane's throat and the protest that was beginning, Fai captured the man's mouth again, putting it to better use than for _complaining_. Complaining about the mistletoe, complaining about Snoggletog... Fai would give him a reason to _not_ complain.

Even when Kurogane had the audacity to growl against Fai's lips, Fai grinned and swallowed the sound and instead flicked his tongue into Kurogane's mouth, fisting his hands into his coat. Likely against the dark-haired man's best interests, the growl turned into a soft moan, and Fai laughed, breath mingling with Kurogane's, turning to mist in the cold air outside their mouths. This part of winter was even colder than usual, and Kurogane's body was warm.

"Oi!"

Fai pulled away from Kurogane with a soft gasp and a laugh.

"I'm real happy you found each other, but some of us still aren't popular with the masses, you know!" Gobber said, waving his hand at them. Which was slightly more terrifying because his hand was currently an axe.

"Ahaha~" Fai rubbed the back of his head. "We're gonna find someone for you, Gobber! Maybe take the axe off, though, maybe get a nice bouquet of flowers..."

Gobber glanced at the axe. "Aye." He lowered his arm. "Your dragons are causing havoc, y'know!"

"Are they? Sorry~ Come on, Kuro-warmth." He grabbed his hand before the man could protest and started to pull him away. "See you later?" he called back to Gobber.

"Aye! Don't forget to put your helmets out tonight!"

"Not him, too," Kurogane muttered.

Fai grinned and looped his arm around Kurogane's. "It's the spirit of the season, Kuro-grouch."

"You've called me that twice now."

"Well, Kuro-unfestive is a Kuro-grouch!" Fai pouted, and pretended not to notice when Kurogane's arm snuck around Fai's waist. "It's Snoggletog! We get presents in our helmets and get to drink all night long!"

"We do the second part all the time."

"But there's snow on the ground now!"

"There's snow on the ground most of the year."

"Stop being argumentative, Kuro-wrong!"

"I'm not wrong, you're wrong!!"

 

 

And if the conversation continued with hurled insults from the backs of their dragons as they flew _("You're so mean, Kuro-rude!" "Who are you calling mean, blondie?!" "You said you weren't getting me anything for a present!" "I did not say that!!" "So you are?!" "I didn't say that, eithe- don't you dare jump off that dragon, F-_ Fai _!"_ ) and if Fai terrorized Kurogane by diving off of Magi, that was fine, too. Magi and he had been training, and Magi caught him every time! ( _"You're gonna give me a heart attack..." "Want me to kiss it better~?")_

Well, everyone in Berk knew that they fought like they were cats and dogs, but loved like they were soulmates. (They were.)

_"Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only real comfort against the cold are those you keep close to your heart."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Ginryuu is a Monstrous Nightmare.  
> Magi (which is Norwegian for "magic"; since Kurogane fights with Ginryuu in the canon and Fai relies on magic, I took the Norwegian word for magic and named Fai's dragon for that) is a Scuttleclaw.
> 
> If. You know. Anybody wondered. xD
> 
> [Italics at beginning and end is from GotNF.]


End file.
